MALDI tissue imaging and MALDI tissue profiling represent powerful new methods where spatially resolved protein profiling can be achieved directly from tissue samples. In imaging mode the profiles can be assembled into a protein specific tissue image equivalent to immunohistochemical experiments but multiplexed 1,000 fold. The ability to map protein profiles with high spatial resolution directly from tissues has the potential to identify biomarkers of disease, and to identify specific mechanisms of: 1) disease, 2) tissue differentiation, as well as 3) drug response and toxicity. This application describes the request for acquisition of a state-of-the-art MALDI tissue imaging instrument for protein profiling and tissue imaging of samples of cardiovascular, cancer and ophthalmologic importance. Specifically, the Bruker Ultraflex II, MALDI tandem time-of-flight instrument is requested to allow the highest speed image acquisition currently possible. In addition, supported software for both imaging and profiling acquisition and analysis are requested. This powerful technology is expected to have significant impact on areas of major research strength at the Medical University of South Carolina as represented by the 12 NIH supported research projects described in this proposal. [unreadable] [unreadable]